Within Our Past
by A Taste for Tragedy
Summary: There is a spell, a spell from long ago that changed the future, that effected these two students. This is a story of love, despair, murder, and hate. DG, Read and review. Need 3 reviews at LEAST to post a new chapter.
1. The Past and the Hourglass

**Author's note: This story is rated PG-13 for strong language, violence, physical tension, and a very sad scene in the very end of this series. Oh, and by the way, I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own the Harry Potter series. Lots of romance! Comments? IM me at Ripp my Heart OR movie of a dream on AIM.**

+++The Past+++

Within the dim lights of The Slytherin Club, Salazar Slytherin looked at the entryway expectantly, his fellow Slytherins muttering between themselves. This place was secretly made for only Slytherins. Right next to him, his fiancée, Flora Parkinson, was talking and flirting more than she usually did to let off her worry.

Just then, the muttering stopped as the doors were thrown open with a huge BANG. Two very large henchmen of his walked in, half-carrying, half-dragging a girl behind them. They threw her to Salazar's feet. 

She sat up right away, looking up at him with distaste and disrespect in her dark eyes. This contact was broken when Flora Parkinson lightly touched his silver-blond hair, telling him to go on.

"Tell me your secrets, girl." Salazar said to the girl on the ground.

"I am seventeen, so therefore I am not a girl. I have no secrets." She said.

"Do not lie to me, Virginia. Tell me about your brother, Godric. How fares he?"

"Why do you call me Virginia?"

"Is that not your name?" he asked, his world circling on her. 

"It is, but I am called Ginny by most."

"Is that not a 'mere girl' name?" he asked with a teasing smirk that made Flora touch his hair again. Inside, he sighed impatiently. He had no time for her pointless seducing!

"What do you want from me?" she said, emphasizing the word 'want' as if she had no time for his sarcasm.

"I want news of Godric. He has been very quiet lately."

"Why, that is because of something I cannot say in front of an audience such as this one."

Salazar's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Finally he looked up at the henchmen that had brought her here, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He made a gesture to open up one of the side rooms. He carefully got out of his chair and made his way into the room, just to settle again in a chair. Ginny followed reluctantly and made a face when the doors were shut behind them.

They stared at each other from opposite ends. 

"Tell me." Salazar demanded.

"No." Ginny said quietly.

"What?"

"I said no. I will not betray my brother."

"I am only concerned for him. I shall not harm him."

"He is in love." She said quietly.

Salazar was silent. Then, "There is no harm in that."

"He is in love with a… well, a non-witch."

"A NON-WITCH?" he sputtered.

"A non-witch." She confirmed.

"No wonder why he has been so distant."

Ginny was silent for a few moments. "It's getting dark."

"You could always stay here. We have extra rooms—"

"I would prefer your men to take me home instead." She interrupted.

"All right. Get the carriage ready." He told a servant in the corner.

Ginny turned to leave with the servant.

Salazar couldn't take this anymore. "Ginny."

She turned. "Yes?"

"I… I've missed you."

"Salazar, we are forbidden to be together. You remember what happened as well as I do." He saw tears prick her eyes.

"Yes. Farewell, then." He said.

"Farewell." She said as Salazar kissed her one last time.

Salazar watched her close the door behind her. Suddenly, he said something although nobody was there.

"I never wanted you to cry."

+++The next day+++

"Salazar!"

He looked up as the door banged open.

"Salazar, the carriage and Godric's sister have been taken!"

Salazar stood up, knocking his chair over. "By whom?"

"None other than the Dark Lord," Goyle spoke too calmly for Salazar's taste. 

"Voldemortist. Please, Goyle, say his name." He said absentmindedly. "Go." 

Salazar turned to look out the window. Ginny… she would die. Voldemortist was close to his family, for Salazar's father worked for him. Perhaps he could talk Voldemortist into giving Ginny back to him? No. Voldemortist would not give Ginny back.

Suddenly Salazar turned, a mechanical smirk on his face. He was turning crazy. His eyes turned, looking for a savior. All he saw was his hourglass. Reciting a long curse under his breath, he touched it. He was cursing someone, somebody in his Slytherin line, and a girl, a girl named Virginia…

 The hourglass glowed with a bright, bright light, then went empty, the grains forever embedded into another time, neatly breaking into two pieces when Salazar sent them to the lake, only to be seen again centuries later.

That is how this story begins.

+++++

Authors note: Confusing, I know! But it will make sense as I add more chapters. Feed me reviews!


	2. The Hourglass, the Unicorn, and You

Author's note: This story is rated PG-13 for strong language, violence, tension, and a very sad scene in the very end of this series. Oh, and by the way, I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own the Harry Potter series. Lots of romance! Comments? IM me at Ripp my Heart OR movie of a dream on AIM.

                                                ++++The present++++

            "Goodbye," Draco Malfoy said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

            "I love you Draco. I know this is your last year, so think carefully about what your father said about the Death Eaters. We need your information. And be good to Pansy." His mother said, watching him board his things onto the train. 

            With a last hug, Draco boarded the train. Idly he walked down the corridor and looked into each compartment. There was Potter and his usual crowd of groupies…….. perfect.

            "Oh hello Potter. Nice weather, isn't it? Reminds me of the day we all found out you were mad."

            Harry glanced with that horrible mock coolness he had at Malfoy, then at the door. 

            Draco turned and smirked. "The Weasels and the Mudblood! You know, I was hoping you wouldn't come."

            "Get a life, Malfoy." Hermione said, pushing her way past him into the compartment. Draco held out his foot as Ron pushed past him too. Unfortunately, Ron didn't trip. "Have you two forgotten we're supposed to be in the prefect's compartment? Or were you kicked off because of how stupid you were?"

            Hermione gave an impatient snort at this and pulled Ron out to the prefect's compartments. Just then Ginny came in.

            "Hi, Harry. Hello, Malfoy." Ginny said. As she took a seat, Luna Lovegood, who was behind Ginny, glanced at Draco as if he was a piece of dog turd on the floor.  

            "At least someone knows how to talk to a pureblood." Draco remarked.

            "Draco, shut up or I'll put a Bat-Bogey Hex on you." Ginny said. 

            "Ouch,  aren't you feisty. I like that." He winked at her and left as Ron came in again. 

            "Don't you dare pull moves on my sister!" Ron called after him. 

            Several minutes later, Draco felt something run into him. Or rather, someone.

            "Pansy!" he gasped, and immediately began to kiss her as she pushed him into the nearest compartment.

            Not more than a minute later, the compartment door slid open. There stood Ginny Weasley. Pansy pulled from him and stared at her. 

            "Um, Draco? They need you in the prefect's compartment. Sorry."

When they got to Hogwarts, Draco casually snuck to the grounds. The Ceremony was one of the things he hated. As he walked on the edge of  the lake he saw something and bent down to pick it up, the setting sun blazing fiercely in his eyes while he did. The item was half of an hourglass.

"Great! You found the other piece!" said someone behind him. Draco turned and saw Ginny Weasley holding the other half.

"_Nostridestini."_ He said. The pieces combined themselves together and began to flash repeatedly with silver and green light. Suddenly, the flashes stopped and all that was left was a single piece of grain in the hourglass.

They stared at each other. Then, at the same time, they said: "Why aren't you at the Sorting Ceremony?"

"I didn't want to." Said Draco.

"Brings back memories." Said Ginny.

"I saw something on the edge of the woods, so I decided to find it."

"I should like to see it," he replied. Perhaps it was gold that he could steal.

She hesitated, then nodded and they set off silently. When they reached the edge nearest the Forbidden Forest, Ginny stopped and squealed. "Look!" she said, pointing.

Draco looked but saw nothing. He followed her as she ran to whatever it was. "What are you talking about? I see nothing!" Ginny stopped stroking it and stared at him. Then, at random, she laughed loudly.

"WHAT?" he asked, blushing furiously. 

"Only virgins can see unicorns." She said when she had stopped laughing, petting it once again.

"…Oh. So what?"

"Who was the slut?"

"It was Pansy, thank you very much."

Ginny petted the unicorn once more and they set off, in silence once again.

They set off back to the school. Right in front of the doors, the hourglass began to burn with red light. When it stopped, there was another grain inside. 

"I'll see you around." Said Ginny, her hand slipping from his. It took Draco a full minute to realize that her hand had been in his, and yet he had not felt it. And the grains…

* * * * * 

Author's note: The grains, hourglass, unicorn, and not feeling Ginny's hand are very, very important. Seriously.  Feed me reviews!

  
  



	3. THe Virgin's Tear

            Author's note: This story is rated PG-13 for strong language, violence, tension, and a very sad scene in the very end of this series. Oh, and by the way, I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own the Harry Potter series. Lots of romance! Comments? IM me at Ripp my Heart OR movie of a dream on AIM.

"'Behold this misery, 

For I am now one of the broken-hearted,

And woe is me for I hold the deepest pain, 

Please kill me, for I loved in bittersweet vain.'"

Ginny looked up at Professor Teagen. Professor Teagen taught Literature class. This was a class that taught people how to make their own spells, and it also trained people to be journalists for newspapers like the Daily Prophet. It was available only to 6th and 7th years, and even then the two groups were taught together because not many people took the class. It was widely known as 'boring' and the professor had an awful temper, so people avoided taking it unless they needed it.

"Can anyone identify this poem's point?" Her dark eyes flashed to the corner. "Mr. Malfoy!" she boomed. "Why don't _you_ answer this?"

The blonde, who had been leaning back in his chair and looking out the window, snapped to attention and stared at Professor Teagen. His eyes darted to his desk partner, Ginny, for help. She responded by giving him a could, smug look.

"Detention, Malfoy, for not paying attention." Said the dark professor. Ginny laughed outright at Malfoy's stunned face.

"Detention, Weasley, for laughing."  Ginny stared at the professor in shock while Malfoy smirked. 'He never smiles,' she thought. 'He only smirks.'

After class, Professor Teagen held them back. "You will serve your detention in the Potions room tomorrow night at eight."

+

That night, Ginny woke up suddenly and listened. Faintly, just faintly, she heard voices from the common room. Getting up quietly, she walked down the dark stairs and hid behind a chair. There were two figures near the window, one sitting on the window seat looking at the sky. 

"Ron…" the figure that wasn't sitting said.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Ron, what is it? What… what do you see?" she asked, running her hands up and down her arms.

Ron only sighed and looked out the window again and patted the spot on the seat next to him. Hermione sat there, leaning against him. 

They were silent for a while. Then, "Someone's going to die, 'Mione."

Hermione was silent for a while. "Who?" 

"I'm not sure."

She didn't say anything. Just snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the sky as he wrapped his arms around her.

_That_ was love.

+

The next day, Ginny ran at top speed to detention. 'Please, please don't let him kill me!' she thought. She was late to detention by ten minutes, and everyone knew that Professor Snape didn't have any mercy to people who were late. When she got in, however, Professor Snape wasn't there. Only Draco was there, leaning on the professor's desk while playing with a round glass ball. His green eyes sparkled with mischief  when he looked at her.

"Shut up," she said before he could speak.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he drawled, throwing the ball in the air and catching it once again. She rolled her eyes and stood impatiently by the door. Every moment with him was hell. 

Suddenly, things began to move way too fast. Draco threw the glass ball, its pure, green-silver fog within catching the light so it blinded her, which was strange because it was fog. And then it was falling, falling. And in that sheer, thin second before the beautiful thing hit the ground, Ginny got a sudden, severe pain within herself, a pain so deep that she fell to her knees. The glass hit the ground, shattering, shattering. And Ginny fell, the Virgin's Tear burning at the base of her throat where it rested on a cool silver chain…

+++ The Past +++

Ginny was near death. In the corner of her mind that was not dying, she took note of Harry's voice yelling… Tom was laughing as she slowly slipped away, she would die any moment now. Her, in her first promising year of Hogwarts, dying, killing what she could have been. 

And then came the woman, the woman who saved her. The Virgin. The woman reached out to Ginny's pale body and took a dried tearstain on her finger. In an instant it solidified, now a pure blue with silver around it in the shape of a tear.

'Virginia,' said the spirit. 'Virginia. Keep this with you always. It will save you in your darkest hour. It is your strength. I'm watching on you, my dear, my kin.'

Ginny took the tear and tucked it into her pocket. 'Why me?'

The Virgin said, 'Because you are the one Salazar put a curse on.'

+++The Present+++

"Is she okay?"

"Of course she is, I'm the one who bought her up here!"

"I swear, Draco, if you raped her or did anything of the sort—"

"That's enough, Ron, we're at Hogwarts for goodness sake!"

"But Professor Snape, she's so pale. How can she faint because of a _glass ball_?"

Ginny felt so dizzy…. If only they could just shut up and let her die. "Oh, Ron, shut up…" she said weakly. She opened her eyes reluctantly and saw the three gazing at her. Ron made a move to hug her but the professor held him back.

"Ronald, please leave." He said quietly. Ron, surprisingly, didn't object. The Professor looked at them both. "Draco tells me that he was playing with a glass ball of mine when you came in. He dropped it, and you went unconscious when it broke. He says he felt dizzy when it happened too but he was strong enough to carry you up here. Is all of this true?"

Ginny nodded. "There was fog in it. Green and silver fog." At this Snape stood, knocking his chair down.

"Interesting…" he said, looking back and forth between them, as if he was memorizing their faces for the first time. "Well, I shall inform Dumbledore about this. You will both serve your detentions next week." He left without waiting for a reply.

Ginny looked at Draco. "Malfoy, you idiot, you could have killed me!"

He looked down at her, his face holding no emotion when he looked into her eyes. "I felt pain too."

He left her.

_-_-_-_-_-

A note from the author: Sorry that this took so long! Everything in here's very important…yeah. 


	4. Will Screaming Help?

Disclaimer: This story is rated PG-13 for strong language, violence, physical tension, and a very sad scene in the very end of this series. Oh, and by the way, I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own the Harry Potter series. Lots of romance! Comments? IM me at Ripp my Heart OR movie of a dream on AIM.

**WARNING****: make sure you have read the 3rd chapter! It used to be a dear reader thing but now it is a very very IMPORTANT chapter!**

            Draco was skipping in a field of flowers… skipping… skipping…_skipping_?

            Draco immediately woke up and was greeted by large brown eyes. And, immediately, he screamed. 

            "Oh, sorry, Draco. I was trying to wake you up, but you were snoring too loud to hear me!" said Goyle, jumping off the bed.

            "Were you planning to wake me up by gazing into my eyes or something?" Draco yelled.

            "No, but Pansy said--" 

            "Whatever Pansy said doesn't mean you have to interrupt my beauty sleep!" 

            "But she told me to wake you up and give you this!" Goyle bawled, thrusting a piece of parchment at him.

                        _Draco,_

_                                    I know today is a Hogsmeade day and we were planning to spend the day together, but I can't. Professor Sprout decided that I should serve my detention today, the whole time you all are at Hogsmeade. I'm sorry!_

_                                                                                                                        Pansy_

            Bitterly Draco crumpled up the note and that mechanical smirk appeared on his face. 

"Leave me, Goyle."  

When he left Draco just sat there and glared at the ceiling. He wanted to be with her so bad… Reluctantly he got up, got dressed, and went to Hogsmeade with the crowd he always went with.

            It wasn't until later that he realized Goyle had never come with them.

_+After The Hogsmeade Trip+_

"Goyle, why weren't you at Hogsmeade?" Draco asked with an accusing stare while taking a seat in the Great Hall. 

Goyle just shrugged, his eyebrow twitching the way it always did when there was something bugging him. Draco scanned Goyle more closely. There was something odd on his neck…

"Goyle, why is there a hickey on your neck?" he asked.

Goyle shrugged again, turning pink.

Before Draco could lecture him on the uses of birth control, Crabbe walked over to the table and sat next to Goyle. "Draco, Pansy wants to talk to you. She's in the Transfiguration room waiting for you." He said, starting in on his pork chops. "By the way, nice hickey Goyle."

When Draco got to the Transfiguration room Pansy was waiting patiently on a table. She looked in his eyes and started to speak as soon as he shut the door and sat next to her.

"I have to tell you something."

Draco went forward to give her a kiss, but Pansy turned her face away.

He looked confused. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Draco. You have to understand this. Take it in slowly if you have to. I don't _love _you…"

He looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"_What?_ We've been together for so long…"

"I know.  Maybe that's it. I want to move on.  I want something new that I've never felt.  You can't give me that anymore, Draco."

Oh, this was a nightmare.

"No one can give you what I have Pansy…"

"Yes, there's one," she said slowly.

"Goyle."

He sat in disbelief.  His best friend loves his girlfriend.  And she loves him too.

In the part of his mind that wasn't frozen with shock and fear he noticed she was leaving him, shutting the door behind her and leaving him alone in the dark room.

Frantically he looked around. There had to be something, something to take this pain away. He lit his wand and snatched the first thing he could off the teacher's desk, immediately slashing it on his left wrist.

            He started to see red. It hurt but it was calming too. 'Again,' said his brain. His hand obeyed, slashing, slashing. 

            Everything was red. He couldn't be brought back to reality. More pain, more calm. More pain, more calm.

            "_Fera crier l'aide,_ Pansy?" he screamed out.

            Then suddenly, he felt a cool touch. An innocent touch. One that brought him back. The red slowly faded.

            "_Il n'a jamais_," said a voice.

            When he could see again, he looked at his wrists. There were white things, strips of a shirt maybe, wrapped around the wounds. They were stained red from his blood. There was nobody around, but the door was wide open.

            Something behind him caught his eye. He reached out. It was a tear shaped sort of jewel. It looked like it had fallen off a chain or something.

            Next to it was a long strand of fiery red hair.

                                                                        +That Night+

            Ginny ran from the Transfiguration room. She had to get as far away from there as possible. She had to forget what she had just witnessed. She had to change her shirt before Ron saw that she had ripped it. Abruptly she stopped running and put a jacket over it, then began running again. When she reached the common room Ron called out her name.

            "Ginny! What have you been doing?"

            "Nothing, Ron, absolutely nothing, so just leave me alone." She said panting as she raced up the stairs.

            When she got to the dormitory she shared with the other girls of her year she quickly changed to her nightgown. Then, while she was pulling it over her head, her hand brushed her neck. She didn't feel anything.

            Her heart quickening, she pulled her hands through the sleeves then touched her neck again. Nothing was there. No chain. She had lost the Virgin's Tear.

            Sobbing, she wrenched the door open and ran down the stairs to the common room.

            "Has anybody seen my necklace?" she screamed. In that instant the common room's atmosphere changed from merry to frantic. Nobody wanted her to cry. She was too pure to cry.

            "Ginny, we'll ask the headmaster." Said Hermione after several minutes of hunting. "Let's go to sleep."

            Still sobbing hysterically, Ginny nodded. When they got to Ginny's dormitory, Ginny threw herself facedown on the bed and sobbed, and Hermione sat next to her, soothing her. 

            "What if I never find it?" she whispered.

+_The next week_+

            _It's not too late to turn back,_ thought Draco. He couldn't turn back now. He had to face Weasley.

            She was standing by the lake, her brother and his friends not too far away. She was pale, but her eyes were red.

            "Weasley." He said.

            She turned and stared at him. "What?"

            _Malfoys don't thank Weasleys!_ He thought furiously.

            "Thanks." He blurted, grabbing her hand and dropping the jewel he found into it.

            She stared at it for several seconds as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. So many expressions crossed her face. Finally her dark brown eyes looked into his cool green eyes. Then, suddenly, she shrieked (which sounded somewhat like an Indian war cry) and pulled him into a tight hug.

            "Thank you so much!" she whispered in his ear. "I thought I'd never find it."

            At this he patted her back very uncomfortably, wanting her to let go, or at least the people around them disappear.

            "Ginny, what are you _doing_?" said Ron in disbelief.

            Ginny let him go and spun around to look at her brother. "He found my jewel!" And again she looked at it, and something seemed to go through her. She turned around and looked in his eyes, searching for something, perhaps that cold Slytherin misdemeanor he always had. There was nothing. She had torn his shield away.

            He rushed away from her as soon as he could, back to the dormitory. Her brown eyes were all that he saw. They haunted him even now. There was something about them, something he had never known….

            When he got there was another grain in the hourglass.

**Authors Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter! For those of you who don't speak French, _Fera crier l'aide _means 'Will screaming help?' and _l n'a jamais _means 'It never has.'**

**FEED ME REVIEWS!**


	5. The Kiss and The Plan

            **Author's note: This story is rated PG-13 for strong language, violence, physical tension, and a very sad scene in the very end of this series. Oh, and by the way, I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own the Harry Potter series. Lots of romance! Comments? IM me at Ripp my Heart OR movie of a dream on AIM.**

It had been a month since he had looked into those dark eyes and felt her touch. And yet those eyes haunted him, the warmth of her wrapped him in a dreamy haze still. In truth, it was because of those two things he had fallen.

            Fallen for her.

            Each morning he woke up and thought, "I don't love her. I'm fine now."

            Each day he saw her and thought, "She's too beautiful."

            Each night he lay in bed and thought, "Tomorrow, this will be over."

            How could a Malfoy earn a Weasley? There was no hope. There was no way. The two couldn't have been any more different than they already were. Her eyes held innocence and hope. His eyes held coldness and a careful shield that wouldn't let a soul see his emotions.

            Or so he thought.

+The next week+

            Draco looked up at the ceiling in the Great Hall. It was gray, sliced with black like the swirling sky outside. It would rain that day. He had begun eating when his owl arrived with a letter and the usual sweets. Stuffing some sweets into his pockets before Crabbe could get any, he read the envelope. It said not to open it in the Great Hall. Making his excuses, he went to the entrance hall and ripped it open.

                        _Dearest Draco, _

                                    How are you? Your father got promoted to Commander of Muggle Torturing. He loves it so. But that's not all! I am helping the Dark Lord with a new plan. I cannot give any information about it, but I need you to find Harry Potter's weaknesses. We shall be rewarded, Draco, for the information. Anyway, I hope good things have been happening to you as well. You get to come home for Christmas in three weeks, correct? We shall all have a Happy Christmas. Remember the family honor.

_                                             Mother._

            "Malfoy?"

            Draco looked up from his mother's swift handwriting. There stood Ginny Weasley, that red hair of hers waved and looking messy in a nice way. His breath caught in his lungs as he looked into those dark brown eyes.

"Weasley."

She glanced around them, then touched his wrist. Immediately she pulled her hand away as if his skin had scorched her. But he hadn't felt her touch…

"Are they healed completely?" she asked in that soft voice of hers.

"They hurt sometimes, like when I write." He replied uneasily, shaken from that touch he had been desiring.

Gently she reached over again and turned his hand over so she could see the places he had slashed so long ago. There were a few short, thin lines of dried blood left.

"This is taking much too long to heal. You shouldn't feel any pain now. You need to show Madam Pomfrey. She can heal this." She said in a tone that Draco hoped was worry.

"Weasley, I think you've forgotten that she would automatically tell Dumbledore."

"Ginny!" said a voice.

She immediately released his wrist and turned, facing her brother who was standing on the stairs with Potter and Granger.

"What in bloody hell were you doing?" he demanded, walking over, his two friends following close behind.

"What are you _talking_ about?" she asked with a bland look upon her pale face.

"I saw you holding his hand! Don't you dare lie to me, Ginny." Screeched Ron, the tips of his ears turning red. Turning to Draco, he screeched even more loudly. "If I ever see you even looking at her again, I swear—"

"Save your breath, Ron." Said Granger, pulling him to the Great Hall. 

"I'll deal with you later," he hissed when he was pushed past Draco.

+_That Night_+

Draco was on Prefect Duty on the first floor when someone pushed him into the room behind them. It was Ron. He locked the door and looked at Draco who was across the room.

"I told you I'd deal with you later." Ron spat. 

Draco's hand automatically went to his pocket, feeling around for his wand. It wasn't there. It seemed that the stupid redhead forgot his as well. He lurched across the room and landed a punch on Draco's jaw. Draco kicked back at him as hard as he could. The brawl went on for five minutes when, suddenly, both of the boys flew to different sides on the room. Draco hit the wall and he gasped, sliding down and he started seeing stars while he heard a female voice shouting something that sounded like, 'Get out Ron!'

When his vision was clear he saw a pale, freckled face looking at him. Ginny's face. She gazed into his eyes for a moment before looking at the floor. His breath was stuck in his lungs. 

"You're not okay, now are you? Your wrists are bleeding again." At this she touched them with her wand and made them stop bleeding. "I can't do much else…"she said. 

"_Ron_ did this?" she asked skeptically. 

He sat up and nodded. She touched a bruise on his face, as if she wanted to make she it was real. At this he touched her hand and held it there. Forcing her to meet his eyes. Confusion crossed those innocent dark eyes of hers as he leaned in and kissed her. It was too gentle to be real, too soft from such a supposedly cruel boy.

And yet at the exact moment his lips touched hers the sky outside pitched and rolled, emitting so many vicious rolls of green and silver thunder and lightning that the earth rolled. Rain fell down hard, too hard. And though the couple could not see it, the hourglass in Draco's dormitory began to shudder violently, glowing a blinding green and silver light and letting out a noise of the crying dead. 

Salazar's plan had been put into action.

**Author's note: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Tee hee.**


	6. The First of Three

**Author's note: This story is rated PG-13 for strong language, violence, physical tension *wink wink*, and a very sad scene in the very end of this series. Oh, and by the way, I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own the Harry Potter series. Lots of romance! Comments? IM me at Ripp my Heart OR movie of a dream on AIM.**

            'Something is going horribly wrong,' Dumbledore thought, pushing himself off his chair. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, a horrible feeling. The feeling he had felt when Voldemort came back. He strode over to a forgotten, battered cabinet in his corner. It was dusty, made of worn leather and wood. One could easily look at it and not even guess that important, dangerous things were concealed in it. Dumbledore flung its doors open and immediately pulled out a round, glass ball. It was small, full of colourless fog. Another thing that was so unnoticeable and yet so dangerous. He ran his fingers carefully over it, voices echoing in his mind. One shouting that troubled him.

'My glass ball broke today, Headmaster. The girl Weasley and Draco Malfoy were there. The girl went unconscious…'

Suddenly the earth rolled, the glass ball turned hot and scorched his wrinkled palms, and Dumbledore pitched forward, the glass fell but miraculously didn't break. He stared at it for several moments, cradling his hands.

"It's happened," he whispered. "After all these years, the worst will happen again."

In that moment, Draco pulled away from Ginny almost immediately, feeling the earth roll but not feeling her react. He looked at anything but her while she stared in shock and fury.

"_Why_ did you kiss me?" she asked, keeping herself as calm as she could.

He tilted his head away from her as if in shame. 

"Answer, Malfoy."

Finally he answered, rather lamely, "Well, you weren't exactly acting like I was your enemy or anything…"

"Because you're not! How many times has Dumbledore told us the real enemy is Voldemort?" Her first kiss. Ever. And she didn't love him. He was going too fast, _this_ was going too fast. 

Suddenly, she felt her stomach push up her dinner and she ran out of the room to the girls' bathrooms. She ran down the halls quickly, bumping into several people but not caring. Ginny made it to the bathrooms barely, throwing up all over the sink. She shakily turned from it. Why did that happen? Still in her stomach was a horrible feeling, one of burning. A feeling she didn't like. The same feeling she had when Voldemort came back.

Later on that day she began to bleed. The kiss had taken her purity.

            The next four days passed in bleak darkness, the sky dark and stormy. Ginny found an unusual attraction to stay alone in a dark corridor on the third floor.  It seemed her thoughts could roam in hidden places without anyone intruding.

            On this particular day, while Ginny was sitting in her dark corridor, she heard a voice call her name.  She looked up and could outline a dark head with glasses with the light from outside. It was barely light outside, like the light of sunset although it was noon by then. Nonetheless, it was much lighter outside than it had normally been of late.

            "Ginny!" called out Harry.

            He ran to her, breathless. Ginny could make out with the little light the worried lines that marked Harry's face.  His breath seemed heavy and his strong arms seemed to shake.

            Ginny looked at him for a minute and tried to measure him in and out. Nothing worked.

            "Something wrong Harry?" she finally asked.

            "Yes," he replied carefully, looking down at her as if he was trying to solve something out.

            She wondered if he had gone through a mental disease that had caused him to go to her for psychoanalysis. She had always thought he was rather mental, after all.

            "Er… okay." She replied.

            Moment of silence.

            "Ginny, you might want to sit down."

            Another moment of silence.

            "Um_. _It's okay. I think I can take this news while standing."

            Another moment of silence.

            "Ginny, your mum's dead."

            More silence.

            "Harry, that's not very funny."

            "Ginny, I would never lie to you about something like this."

            More silence. She couldn't believe him.

            "I need proof, Harry."

            Harry scowled and thrusted a letter from Ginny's father at her. Ginny frowned and read it. It was in her father's handwriting.

            _She died for the Order. Funny, isn't it, the way your heart breaks in five seconds. Perhaps not. _

            Those lines seemed so unreal. Perhaps this was only a dream. Yes, a dream. But Harry would never lie to her…

            Slowly the truth sunk in and her face changed from indignant to hurt to scared to helpless. She couldn't do anything. Couldn't change anything. She looked up at Harry as if looking for solace and found plenty. He reached out and held her, hugged her while she cried in great sobs.

            Just then, Draco Malfoy rounded the corner. He paused, watching the fiery redhead cry into his biggest enemy's chest. Watched as Harry held her tight, watched as Harry looked up from Ginny's warm body, seeing Draco. Watched as Harry slowly took in Draco's face and stillness, as Harry's face changed its expression to smug and delight. Draco watched as Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist instead of their former spot on her back. Watched as Harry got to smell her, got to feel her. Draco watched his punishment, watching the scene as if it was an angel taken away from him. And when he couldn't watch someone take something that Draco wanted anymore, he turned and ran. 

Ran to hell.

            There was a letter and an owl waiting on his bed. Frustrated, he ripped it open and read words that would release his fury.

            _Draco,_

_            I need to know Harry Potter's weakness. Write back._

_                        Mum._

Slowly Draco began to write.

                                                            +

A few nights later, Ginny woke up suddenly. She heard Hermione's soft voice and Ron's low rumble. 

Ron was making another prophecy. Ginny remembered the last, and she quickly got out of bed. She ran to the common room, hitching up her nightgown quietly, and hid behind a couch. She had to know…

"Ron," said Hermione, wrapped up in a blanket with him before the fire. "You were right. Someone died. Your mum. Ron, did you know it would be her?"

Ron stared in the fire. "No. Never her. Never…"

"Ron, it's over, isn't it? Death? No one else will die?"

Ron closed his eyes and looked into the fire again. 

"No, " he whispered.

"No _what_?"

"No, it's not over. Death isn't over. Someone's going to die Hermione."

Hermione was silent and stiff. She had never been able to handle his prophecies. "Ron, just how many more people are going to die?"

He turned to face her. "Two."

She relaxed as he touched her face softly. She let him hold her.

Ginny quietly left to two lovers to privacy.

+-+-+-+

Author's note: FINALLY! A new chapter! Sorry it took so long, people, I had a bit of Writer's block. So if I'm taking too long with a chapter you can be sure I'll put some songfics up. Thanks. Also, I know for a fact that my story is confusing. So if you want some explaining, just AIM me. LEAVE REVIEWS SO I CAN BE MOTIVATED!


End file.
